pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS004: Omega Alpha Adventure 3
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis Ruby starts his battle with Zinnia, who also possesses the power of Mega Evolution. However, Ruby manages to attack Mega Salamance back. Zinnia starts to see Ruby's motif and explains the threat coming to the planet. Chapter Plot Ruby demands to know about the disaster from Zinnia, who asks him how much does he know. Ruby brushes her off, since he asks the questions around. Zinnia thinks he is just too aggressive, so has Salamance attack Ruby. Ruby is knocked out, but stands up, so Zinnia challenges him to a battle. She presses her Key Stone, Mega Evolving her Salamance. Ruby thinks she has a Key Stone, so Zinnia replies it is a Mega Anklet. Ruby's Latios attacks Mega Salamance, but Latios sees Mega Salamance has increased defense. To counter Mega Salamance, Ruby presses his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Latios into Mega Latios. Zinnia is impressed, so has Mega Salamance use Hyper Voice, which affects Mega Latios. Zinnia is even more impressed Mega Latios withstood the attack. Ruby knows well Salamance's ability changed to Aerilate, so all Normal-type moves become Flying ones. Ruby's Mega Latios attacks back, hitting Mega Salamance, while Ruby knows well Mega Salamance thought it could only attack from the right. Mega Latios uses Luster Purge, defeating Mega Salamance. Ruby lets Mega Salamance know it won't get away from him this time, though Zinnia laughs. She explains nine years ago, she tried to rescue Salamance from the lab it was experimented upon, but Ruby came and battled this dragon when he was a kid. Zinnia sees Ruby knew her Aster has Relaxed nature, so he dropped the Sour Pokéblocks on purpose to lure it in. Zinnia decides to explain Ruby about this disaster coming, seeing he is not a stupid type. At Slateport City, however, a young girl, Lisia, admires Ruby, since he is her Contest Idol. She admires his knowledge of the type of a Pokéblock a Pokémon wants most. A Rich Boy, Chaz, asks her to stop blabbering about Ruby. Lisia thinks he is jealous and points at five Pikachu, each who wear contest outfits. Lisia explains half a year ago, Ruby contacted his sponsor, Bern Watts and introduced him with Pikachu wearing cosplay outfits: Rock Star, Belle, Pop Star, Ph. D and Libre. Chaz leaves, but Lisia stops him, as she was worried. Yesterday, she was looking for Ruby and overheard Gabby and Ty talking with Ruby, who didn't have much plans for future. Ruby told he likes Contests, but this was his last time participating in the Contests, since he thinks something will happen to him and he can't participate. Gabby and Ty rushed to him, but he left on his Wailord, Lorry. Chaz thinks Ruby found a more interesting contest and goes to perform there, but Lisia does not believe that. Lisa shows him he finished making the Contest Dresses, based off Pikachu's Rock Star and Pop Star outfits. Lisa thinks that the trainer should also be dressed for the Contest. She does not believe Ruby would quite Contests like this. Suddenly, Lisia calls and informs her uncle Chaz is bullying her, but Chaz mutters that is a lie. Zinnia points at a bright star in the sky, calling it disaster. She informs it will hit Sootopolis City in ten days, though a day passed, since she and Ruby just had the battle. She fears if the meteorite will not change its course, it will hit the planet and every being will die. Zinnia lets Ruby know her clan told her about this prophecy, which exists about a millennium and it is time she saves the planet. Zinnia admits she should prepare and not let people, who believe in machines and science to destroy this meteorite. Zinnia admits Devon Corp. is actually her enemy. Ruby laughs, since he did not expect Zinnia to admit this fact so openly. Ruby admits he got the Mega Bracelet from the son of her enemy. Zinnia thanks him for mentioning this, as well as helping her free Salamance, since it was by his help Salamance escaped. Zinnia goes on Salamance with Aster, thanks Ruby again and flies off. Mr. Stone, however, watches Sapphire and Emerald battle with Mega Sceptile and Mega Blaziken. Mr. Stone sees they mastered their ultimate forms, so decides to tell them about this disaster soon. He orders Briney to start the ship, even if Ruby is not present. He decides they need to use all of their power to start the Dimensional Shifter. Debuts Character *Chaz *Bern Watts (flashback) Pokémon *Mega Salamence (Zinnia's) *Emerald's Mega Sceptile *Sapphire's Mega Blaziken Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters